dunqeonsndraqonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest to the West, but There's a Catch
"Quest to the West, but There's a Catch" is the 2nd episode in the third season of Mega Campaign, and the 16th episode overall in the campaign. Summary (written by Mikayla) * We are currently in a tower after a massive green dragon fight! And we also realize the steps to get back up are fucked, thanks to the dragon who broke them. * We realize that Felix can cast fly so he casts fly on Duncan and he hoists us all up and then Felix casts fly on Weesin and he flies his way up. * We all leave the tower, since Rana is empty, we decided to take advantage and go into a tavern, Havai aggressively makes his way up the stairs, and slams his door shut, and Weesin goes and raids the kitchen. * Memphis, Duncan and Felix go upstairs and into the same room as Havai, while they are in the middle of talking, a white tiefling with-filed down horns, jet black hair and red eyes is hearing all this commotion. * He decides to take a look stealthily out of the closet he’s in but fails, his red eye beams out and Felix and Memphis notice, Felix asks who goes there, and Malice comes out, he introduces himself and after a bit of interrogation we all settle down, and decided to sleep because we just fought a fucking dragon and we are exhausted. * As we’re all eating and discussing what were gonna do Weesin goes outside turns into a horse and realizes there’s only room for one horse and turns back into his original state, everyone in the tavern is kinda just watching confused, this all provokes us to go outside and start loading up to make our way to Navalia. * Once we make it to Navalia it’s packed, seeing as everyone’s being shipped off of the mainland (as previously seen in our second-to-last visit to Vila). * We find out how to get into the long house because that’s where we suspected the luminary was, so we broke in all using invisibility. * Unfortunately Weesin decided to use silent image to ward away the guards and it broke his invisibility. Nonetheless we all got in safely. * We opened the doors in the house, we slowly realized that the house contained a family, we found a child, and some kid’s bedrooms, and one room in particular radiates magic energy when Weesin cast detect magic. * We opened the door, and on the other side was all water, Weesin decided to go in it and then he was in the ocean he looked around and apparently saw nothing and then went back into the home, we presumed nothing was there and left. * The next day Duncan brought it to our attention that the marble we need to find was underwater at the bottom of the ocean, so we decide to row out there on a boat, we fuck it all up and try again the next day. * Using polymorph, Weesin changes into a whale and we all go in his mouth once we are near it he lets us go and Memphis cast change water or something dope like that and parted that area of the sea, and we noticed the giant temple we discovered yesterday. * We entered it harmlessly and were faced with a genie dude who fucked our shit up, but then we fucked his shit up, then he tried to defend himself by telling us he can grant us a wish, after us thinking for a bit he told us he needed to take something out to prepare his wishes but this was bullshit and we fucked it all up and he dipped, but he did tell us super interesting shit about Sionis. We also gain another small orb, and now have one for every major city in Imperium. Category:Episodes of Mega Campaign Category:Season 3 of Mega Campaign